kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Silhouette Romance
is the 155 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Even though Keima is in a very dangerous situation, where both Ayumi and Chihiro are at his house at the same time while he's sick, he knows he can get out. He has already hidden Ayumi under his covers before Chihiro came, so the two girls has not met face to face. Keima also believes that he can overturn this event and even score love points with both of them. Suddenly, Chihiro notices that Keima looks a bit lumpy. He lies that he has an extra blanket underneath, though truthfully Ayumi is the one under. Thinking that Keima is cold, Chihiro turns on the heater for them. Both Ayumi and Keima starts to sweat from this intense heat. Chihiro heads downstairs to get another jug of water for Keima. After Chihiro is gone, Ayumi bursts out of the covers and takes off her jacket, revealing the fact that she had sweat a lot. Keima wonders why, and Ayumi answers that she easily sweats. She goes off the bed and takes her bag. Keima asks where she is going and Ayumi answers that she is going to try going home before Chihiro returns. She says Keima was a liar, but he refuses, creating a small argument. Chihiro suddenly knocks at the door and enters. It seems that Ayumi quickly hid in Keima's bed, but her legs are uncovered. Even so, Chihiro thinks that these are Keima's legs and asks why he's not wearing something like a jersey. He replies that he is just doing what he wishes to do. Keima is glad that Ayumi wasn't found, but he sees that Ayumi's bag and jacket is outside on the floor. In order to make Chihiro look away, he shouts out "Aaah, Yokkyun!". Chihiro looks away, while Keima gets out of the bed quickly to put Ayumi's items under the bed. By the time Chihiro looks back at Keima, he has already returned under the covers, saying that he was delusional about Yokkyun. Chihiro then asks Keima if he remembers the tune she played for him at the store. Keima responds positively, and Chihiro states that she continued the music after that and wishes to show it to him. But because of Keima's bad condition, she refrains from doing so for the sake of his health. While Keima wonders what reason Chihiro truly came for, he is elbowed in the gut of his stomach by Ayumi. She sees that Chihiro truly did come to meet Keima, which angers her. As Keima garbles, and also gives out a silent scream, Chihiro asks what is the matter. He responds that his stomach suddenly ached badly, but he does not worry about it much. He tells Chihiro that he wants to hear her music, as it is more important than his cold. Chihiro blushes and gets ready. At the same time, Ayumi elbows Keima again, and he takes more damage compared to the previous jab. But he knows that listening to Chihiro's tune is more important, even if it means Ayumi's love points would drop a little. Chihiro plays her tune, and she asks how it was. Responding that he has only listened to game sounds, Keima praises that he likes the tune. He thereafter asks if Chihiro is going to play at the festival. While Chihiro states that it wouldn't be complete by the festival, Keima expects another jab, which doesn't come. Chihiro takes her leave while she gives her thanks to Keima who listened to her music. Keima is relieved that Chihiro's route went well, but he is now wishing to go onto Ayumi's route. Since it's now a one-on-one situation, it is supposedly going to be easy for him. When he lifts the blankets, he sees that Ayumi is unconscious and also completely drenched with sweat. When she wakes moments later, she sees that her shirt is see-through and punches Keima away. Keima asks why Ayumi is always angry, and she answers that it's because of Keima. Seeing that he can break this deadlock, he acts innocent and says that he did not know that Chihiro would visit. Ayumi then asks if there is truly no relation between Keima and Chihiro. Taking this chance, Keima takes Ayumi's shoulder and is about to confess. But then, there is a knock at the door. Ayumi and Keima wonders who it is. Chihiro, who is the one who knocked, says that she forgot to tell him something. through the door, Chihiro suddenly confesses her love for Keima... References Category:Summary